


Звёздные Войны: порно-сага в исполнении Джерарда Уэя

by znamenskaya



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang 2012, Community: bandombigbang, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znamenskaya/pseuds/znamenskaya
Summary: Джерард пишет феерические в своей тупости фанфики, и в один прекрасный день их находит Фрэнк. И всё бы ничего, да вот только эта писанина пробуждает в нём противоречивые чувства: когда твой друг пишет порно по Звёздным Войнам — это странно и даже отвратительно, но вместе с тем и нехило возбуждает... Короче говоря, эти чувства мешают Фрэнку жить, и он жаждет мести.Опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3250704





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fanfiction (In Which Gerard Has A Secret Stash of Star Wars Fanfiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499876) by [sp201120122013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp201120122013/pseuds/sp201120122013). 



Фрэнк не собирался рыться у Джерарда в сумке. Хотя стоп. Это неправда. Фрэнк обожал лазать по чужим вещам. Наверное, это было его любимым занятием — игра на гитаре не считалась, потому что этим он всё-таки зарабатывал на жизнь, а еда и сон пусть и были важны, но находились совершенно на другом уровне его потребностей.

У него был список всех, кто ездил с ними в туры, с именами и фамилиями. Многие были помечены звёздочками, некоторые были удостоены ёмких прозвищ: «толстяк в идиотской шляпе газетчика» или «тощий чувак в дебильной бейсболке». Этот список занимал первую из семидесяти страниц в тетради на кольцах, остальные страницы были заполнены множеством других списков и пометок с обилием восклицательных и кое-где вопросительных знаков.

Чем лучше Фрэнк был знаком с человеком, тем больше сведений у него было. Например, обо всех грузчиках и техниках вместе едва-едва набралось несколько предложений — кроме одной весьма пространной записи о коллекции пепельниц в виде волков, которую Фрэнк нашёл в сумке «чувака с порнушными усами в футболке Металлики».

Девушки-стилисты заняли несколько страниц, потому что девушки — это девушки, следовательно, у них всегда можно найти больше интересностей. Для особенно симпатичной рыжули Фрэнк умудрился составить подробное описание десяти пар кружевных трусиков, которые нашёл в её сумочке с Hello Kitty. Ещё более любопытной оказалась девушка, которая занималась причёсками: у неё были внушительные буфера, но при внимательном изучении её вещей оказалось, что она носила только то бельё, которое обычно продаётся упакованным и приподнимает грудь. Далее Фрэнк сделал заметку о том, что все вещи были подписаны. Вот если бы у него было такое бельё, он бы точно написал на нём чьё-нибудь чужое имя, чтобы отшить таких извращенцев, как он сам. Стоп. Кажется, он напал на что-то интересненькое…

Но, конечно, секреты почти незнакомых людей были не так любопытны, как тайны его друзей. Итак, Брайар, Торо, Уэй и ещё один Уэй. Вот в чьих сумках и чемоданах Фрэнк был заинтересован больше всего. Он уже прошерстил каждый ящик, чемодан, рюкзак и потайной карман абсолютно всех членов группы, кроме… Уэя №2. По сути, он был Уэем №1, если ставить их в порядке появления на свет, но какая разница? В общем, Фрэнк досконально исследовал вещи Майки, но Джерард оставался для него тайной. Уэй-старший был следующим в списке, его имя было заключено в рамку и окружено звёздами, стрелочками и восклицательными знаками.

На лидера группы должно быть больше всего компромата: загрузки из интернета, письма родителям по электронной почте, бывшие пассии, тринадцатилетние девочки… И, конечно, отправленные на Kinkos фотографии (как постоянно говорил Джерард: «Взорвём всё это дерьмо!»). Конечно, он имел в виду пиротехнику на концерте, но фотка того, как Джерард что-то пихает себе в задницу, точно уж станет бомбой. Особенно если в заднице у него будет петарда — вот это _определённо_ заставит всё дерьмо взлететь на воздух. Фрэнк ухмыльнулся от собственной шуточки, многоходовки — неважно, как это назвать. Он всё равно гений. 

Несмотря на то что Фрэнк ещё не добрался до «номера один», он собрал великолепные сведения о своих товарищах по группе. Например, в чемодане Рэя Торо под стопкой джинс нашлось полное собрание дисков «Баффи — истребительница вампиров» с первого по седьмой сезон. Этим сложно было шантажировать — тут скорее можно посмеяться, — но Фрэнк быстро поменял своё мнение, когда открыл одну из упаковок и нашёл внутри диск, на котором не было ничего, кроме криво подписанного маркером «1--12». На других дисках были такие же надписи, и Фрэнк сначала подумал, что Рэй как-то скачал сериал из интернета, а потом просто пихнул пиратские диски в настоящие упаковки.

Но когда Фрэнк решил продолжить исследование и вставил в ноутбук один из дисков, то обнаружил не обычную серию «Баффи», а урезанную версию того же эпизода, где двойника Сары Мишель Геллар* дрючил оборотень — дрючил в вагину, не в рукопашной. На остальных дисках было всё то же самое, только с разными тварями и немного отличающимися сюжетами. Фрэнк почувствовал невольное уважение к тому, кто нашёл время и перевёл каждую серию в порнографический формат — у него самого никогда бы не хватило терпения закончить такое долгое дело. Зато его терпения хватило на то, чтобы заказать полноразмерную фигуру Баффи из картона и запихнуть её в кровать Торо. Ко всему прочему, он ещё и установил видеокамеру, на которую записал вопль Рэя и то, как он бессознательно порвал фигуру на две части.

Позже, порефлексировав над этим, Фрэнк заинтересовался тем, что стало с половинами фигуры. Был на одном из дисков эпизод «Баффи», в котором её разорвали надвое, а потом трахнули. Конечно, это был фиговый эффект зелёного фона*, но Фрэнк всё равно задумался. Из того, что он узнал, было очень легко представить, как Торо пыхтит и стонет над разорванным телом картонной Баффи. Фрэнк содрогнулся, подумав об этом, открыл страницу Рэя в своей тетради и добавил новую заметку на поля.

У Боба всё было не так плохо, как у Рэя. В его рюкзаке Фрэнк нашёл кучу книг о похудении и самопомощи. Сначала он заволновался, подумав, что наткнулся на слабое место своего друга, но потом, просмотрев книги, увидел исправленные рецепты и разные заметки. Причём заметки скорее были критическими: к примеру, возле диетической квашеной капусты было написано: «Капуста дерьмо, бери салат или другую херь». Во всех рецептах смузи, пирожных или чего-то ещё, где нужны были фрукты, Боб вычёркивал «персик», «яблоко», «черника» и вместо этого писал большими буквами «БАНАН».

Это выглядело очень странно, до тех пор пока Фрэнк не зарылся глубже в рюкзак Боба и не нашёл толстую тетрадь из пяти блоков. Оказалось, что Брайар пытался создать собственное пособие по похудению и выделил диету, включающую в себя только бананы, салат-латук и фасоль. Это не имело никакого смысла, потому что единственные бананы, которые поглощал Боб, были в банановом сплите, а салат-латук он ел только в тако. Книга рецептов/похудения на самом деле была вполне логично составлена, было видно, что в неё вложили много труда и сил. Боб всё-таки был очень своеобразным, и после этого Фрэнк оставил его вещи в покое.

Майки со своей странностью занимал совершенно другую нишу. Фрэнк, конечно, подозревал, что так будет: он неоднократно бывал дома у братьев Уэй и видел все те эксцентричные вещи, которые были собраны там. Хотя Фрэнк никогда не заходил в комнату к Майки. Только к Джерарду.

Если рюкзак Майки хоть как-то отражал состояние его комнаты, то Фрэнк был рад, что никогда к нему не заходил, потому что рюкзак был доверху набит дисками с аниме, на обложках которых были маленькие девочки (возраста _начальной_ школы) с розовыми волосами и в платьях с оборками. Фрэнку сразу стало не по себе, и он понадеялся на то, что его друг всё-таки не педофил, но всё приняло ещё более странный оборот, когда Фрэнк залез в ноутбук Майки.

Там не было порно, зато из каждой папки вылезала просто тонна картинок с этими анимешными девочками, и даже имена папок были написаны по-японски. Фрэнк фыркнул. Мунспик* он не понимал от слова «совсем», со всеми его закорючками и дурацкими буквами из крестиков и ноликов.

Так или иначе, Фрэнку повезло наткнуться на любимые сайты Майки. Одним из них оказался форум ролевиков, где Майки, судя по всему, фигурировал как «xx~sakura~onigiri~xx» и встречался с кем-то по имени «Хитоши-сан». В жизни Майки был стеснительным, но «Сакура» была искренней, прямой, громкой и… Ну, наиболее точное определение, которое Фрэнку удалось для неё подобрать — «хаотичная».

Её реплики были усыпаны смайликами; одна половина её слов была либо заключена в *такие* звёздочки, либо написана капсом и была О ТОМ, КАК САКУРА ОТОМСТИТ ЭТОМУ МИРУ! Ещё был вариант о том, как Сакура СНОВА ОПАЗДЫВАЕТ В ШКОЛУ DX. Это уж совсем выбило Фрэнка из колеи, и его замешательство усугубилось, когда он увидел изображение героини Майки. Зато сразу же стало ясно, почему в художественную школу поступил именно Джерард, а не его брат: руки героини выглядели как длинные булки, а её глаза смотрели в разные стороны — что уж тут говорить о фиолетово-розовых волосах, крыльях, хвосте дьявола и ярком румянце на щеках.

После такого Фрэнк заключил: если уж Майки скрывает такое, то у Джерарда всё наверняка хуже. В конце концов, Джерард старше, и Майки _должен был_ унаследовать от него хоть что-то. Вдобавок Джерард был самым скрытным из всей группы, и это могло значить только одно: у него уйма секретов. О чём тут говорить, если Уэй-старший никому не разрешал заходить в ванную _как минимум_ в течение двадцати минут после него.

Что ж, Фрэнк знал, что Джерарда не будет весь день, потому что они с Майки собирались выбраться в город: прикупить новых дисков и книжек. Торо решил составить им компанию, а все остальные были намерены пообедать. Фрэнк остался наедине с автобусом. Точнее, наедине с рюкзаком Джерарда. Парень удовлетворённо потёр ладони, широко ухмыляясь, и расстегнул сумку.

Сначала он разочаровался, потому что реально надеялся найти что-то вроде дилдо с тентаклями* или хотя бы анальные шарики — какой-нибудь компромат, что-то действительно убойное. Но пока что всё было адекватно: два скетчбука, две тетради на семьдесят страниц, большой пенал с карандашами и ноутбук.

Фрэнк начал с ноутбука, потому что там-то уж точно должно было быть порно. Он открыл его и встретился с голубым экраном Windows. Иконка администратора, то бишь Джерарда, была выставлена по умолчанию: скучная, банальная картинка с ракушкой. Фрэнк нахмурился. Джерард ведь даже не любил пляж. Он нахмурился ещё сильнее, когда понял, что ему нужно ещё и угадать пароль для входа.

Но Фрэнк был не из тех, кто сдаётся. Он вошёл в режим, который обычно называл «идти до упора» — конечно, «упор» тут наступал очень быстро. Фрэнк опробовал около двадцати разных паролей, а потом сдался и захлопнул ноутбук, после чего потянулся за тетрадями и начал листать их в поисках странной аниме-порнухи (или просто странной порнухи). Если ничего такого не было у Майки, то, может, было у Джерарда.

Но и скетчбуки не показали Фрэнку ничего, кроме обычной херни Джерарда: херня про вампиров, херня про супергероев, херня про оборотней, херня про летучих мышей… Короче говоря, та херня, которая просто не интересовала Фрэнка. Он проверил каждую страницу от начала до конца, а потом закрыл оба скетчбука и вернул их на место. Затем Фрэнк достал тетради, намереваясь осмотреть и их, но замешкался, проверяя другие карманы рюкзака в надежде найти там хотя бы презервативы со вкусом чего-нибудь. Но там ничего не оказалось, кроме обёрток от еды и несчётного количества идиотских карандашей.

Он вздохнул и прислонился спиной к одной из нижних кроватей, открывая самую затасканную из тетрадей. На её обложке значилась надпись «Заметки по Star Wars», перечёркнутая сверху ручкой. Казалось, будто Джерард пытался скрыть содержимое тетради. Фрэнк, заранее заскучав, взглянул на первую страницу: там, как и гласила надпись, были заметки по «Звёздным Войнам».

Причём это были какие-то совсем уж невразумительные заметки о персонажах, на которых Фрэнку было абсолютно наплевать. Он вообще не понимал, почему Джерард не может просто посмотреть фильм и оставить его в покое — все эти детали были полным идиотизмом. Да, Фрэнку нравились «Звёздные Войны». Да, Дарт Вейдер крут. Но ему вообще не обязательно было знать, сколько пуговиц на костюме Вейдера. Фрэнк перевернул страницу и снова вздохнул. Господи, ну как же дико скучно. Джерард — самое большое его разочарование. 

Но парень продолжил перелистывать страницы, и то, что было дальше, немного его ошарашило. Оказалось, что в подсчёте пуговиц на костюме Дарта Вейдера всё-таки был смысл, потому что на одной из страниц, исписанной небрежным почерком Джерарда, в подробностях описывалось то, как принцесса Лея расстёгивала эти пуговицы зубами. Одну за другой.

Фрэнк широко ухмыльнулся и выпрямился. Вот _этого_ он и ожидал от Джерарда. Его ухмылка становилась всё безумнее и безумнее по мере чтения, а почерк Джерарда — всё небрежнее и небрежнее, потому что история подходила к самому интересному. Лея гладила руками бёдра Вейдера, а тот снял свои перчатки и сжимал её грудь. Фрэнк чуть не задохнулся, вспомнив, что Вейдер, вообще-то, отец Леи и Люка.

Но он всё-таки подавился воздухом, когда девушка сказала: «Трахни меня, папочка».

Следующая страница была наполовину вырвана, но Фрэнку удалось заметить, что заканчивалась она словами «Тёплая сперма Дарта Вейдера выстрелила в…». А дальше были обнимашки и всякие нежности. Фрэнку было насрать на нежности.

Но ему было не насрать на следующую страницу, которая начиналась с того, как Хан Соло мыл складки на теле Джаббы Хатта, что привело к обоюдному минету (Фрэнк даже не знал, что у Джаббы есть член), а потом — к весьма специфическому сексуальному акту. Этот акт включал в себя Хана Соло, бросившего на пол деньги — премию за что-то — и споткнувшегося о бочку смазки/слизи, которая, оказывается, была в комнате. Именно так и написал Джерард: «смазки/слизи». Видимо, он сам до конца не решил, какой термин лучше применить к этому. Потом Хан Соло принялся ползать по полу, скользя и барахтаясь в грязи (к этому моменту Джерард, судя по всему, определился).

«Потом Джабба громко застонал и просунул скользкий фаллос между раздвинутых и готовых бёдер Хана Соло. Соло вскрикнул, когда кислота с кожи Хатта обожгла его. «Тише, Соло, — сказал Джабба, гладя Хана по волосам. — Ты хочешь этого. Я чувствую запах желания». Джабба потянулся и сунул влажную руку между ног мужчины, дотронулся до его члена и резко вошёл в Соло. Хан, казалось, вжался в тело Джаббы, вскрикивая от удовольствия».

Фрэнк закусил губу. Это было по-гейски. Лея/Вейдер — это одно дело, но эта история вышла на новый уровень гейства. А ещё она, как отметил Фрэнк, была лучше написана. Джерард никогда не говорил о своей ориентации, и его комментарии по этому поводу никогда не ставили что-то одно выше другого. Он говорил о мужчинах, говорил о женщинах, говорил даже об аниморфах*, упоминая какого-то мальчика, который мог превращаться в выдру. Или это был какой-то пришелец-гермафродит. Фрэнк не имел никакого понятия о том, что это было — он обычно вообще отключался, когда Джерард впадал в состояние, в котором трепался обо всём подряд.

В этой истории отражалась вся суть таких моментов: слишком много деталей и продуманности. Фрэнк пролистал ещё несколько страниц, предполагая, что у рассказа будет какой-то конец. Читать осталось не так много, поэтому парень сел на кровать и приподнял брови, увидев описание инопланетной спермы (или как ещё назвать эту хрень) Джаббы, которая вытекала из его инопланетных причиндалов и «щекотала» простату Хана Соло. 

Фрэнк как раз пытался понять, что такое простата (он знал, что простате нужен медосмотр, когда человеку исполняется пятьдесят, но Соло ещё не было пятидесяти), когда услышал голоса снаружи. «Чёрт!» — воскликнул он про себя и поспешил засунуть тетради обратно в рюкзак Джерарда. Они вернулись. Ему нужно будет закончить позже. Фрэнк кинул рюкзак на место, запрыгнул на свою кровать и задёрнул шторку.

Он попытался привести дыхание в норму и сделать вид, что спит, но из-за весёлой болтовни снаружи вряд ли можно было что-то услышать. Разумеется, голос Джерарда был самым громким из всех; парень всё трепался и трепался о том, что какая-то глупая кассирша из магазина комиксов «совсем не знает канона», что бы это ни значило. Фрэнк перекатился на бок и уставился в стену, намереваясь уснуть, раз уж страх встречи с Джерардом не позволял ему сделать что-то ещё.

Его сны были полным собранием странных сексуальных фантазий по мотивам «Звёздных Войн».

Самое неприятное в этом было то, что Фрэнк проснулся со стояком.

Парень нахмурился, попытался наполнить голову мыслями о кое-каких горячих дамочках (у которых не было волос, скрученных по бокам головы*) и быстро подрочил. Но за секунду до оргазма у него перед глазами пронеслось грузное зелёное тело Джаббы, и он спустил себе в руку. Потом он тихо выругался и завозился в поисках чего-нибудь, чем мог вытереть ладонь, попутно бормоча: «Чёртов Джерард, мудила». Фрэнк ещё никогда так сильно не ненавидел «Звёздные Войны». 

Разумеется, пятая часть этого фильма была первой вещью, которую увидел Фрэнк, зайдя в основную часть автобуса. Он заорал: «Сраные "Звёздные Войны"!», — громко топая, вернулся в кровать и не покидал её остаток ночи.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк решил поспать ещё и, разумеется, как оно всегда бывает, дорешался до того, что во сне увидел себя и Джерарда в сценках из фанфика. Он даже назвал Джерарда папочкой. Когда он снова проснулся со стояком, то даже не стал заморачиваться и пошёл сразу в душ, игнорируя возбуждение.

Тот факт, что он чувствовал «что-то» к Джерарду, тоже был той вещью, которую Фрэнк пытался игнорировать уже долго. Это было причиной того, что он не слушал болтовню Джерарда о каких-то там сексуальных аниморфах, и того, что он отключался, когда Джерард комментировал какие-то фильмы.

Он не хотел знать о предпочтениях Джерарда, потому что, если быть до конца честным, не хотел давать себе какие-то ложные надежды. А это уже было то, почему он так долго откладывал подробное исследование вещей Уэя-старшего: он мог найти нечто, что бы эти самые надежды подало. Собственно, эта странная писанина по «Звёздным Войнам» как раз-таки это и сделала.

Поэтому Фрэнк в своём духе поклялся сделать жизнь Джерарда полнейшим адом, чтобы отомстить за свои взбудораженные чувства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За всю информацию в сносках спасибо летит Википедии.
> 
> [1] Сара Мишель Геллар — актриса, которая играла Баффи в вышеупомянутом сериале.  
> [2] Зелёный фон — всем известный видеоэффект, соединение двух сцен в одну, используется при создании спецэффектов.  
> [3] Мунспик (взято с Лурка), также «лунный язык» — лунным называется в большинстве случаев японский. В более широком смысле лунный — это китайский, корейский или любой язык, который некий человек в сети (= анонимус) не понимает.  
> [4] Дилдо — то же самое, что и фаллоимитатор, сексуальная игрушка в виде члена.  
> [5] Тентакли — щупальца, фаллический символ в аниме и манге.
> 
> (господи, ну кто на фикбуке не знает, что такое дилдо и тентакли)
> 
> [6] Аниморфы — люди, которые обладают способностью превращаться в животных; существует серия книг с таким же названием, и слово, судя по всему, взято именно из неё.  
> [7] Причёска принцессы Леи.


	2. Chapter 2

Всем было прекрасно известно, что у Джерарда под кроватью стоит большой контейнер с фигурками героев из «Звёздных Войн». Правда, там не было ничего особенно редкого или прикольного: весь классный мерч Джерард оставил в Джерси — разумеется, не просто в Джерси, а в подвале дома своей матери, как истинный фанат. Половина всех фигурок в коробке были просто фигнёй из Бургер Кинга, но они прекрасно подошли Фрэнку для осуществления его замысла.

А ещё помогло то, что в автобусе было много всяких плоских поверхностей: столы, полки, тумбы и так далее… Фрэнк горстями вытаскивал игрушки из контейнера и расставлял их по всему автобусу в самых зачётных сексуальных позах, до которых только мог додуматься. В основном он додумывался только до того, чтобы положить одну фигурку на другую, но у некоторых фигурок гнулись туловища и конечности, что Фрэнк не постеснялся использовать.

Рядом с бананами делали минеты, рядом с коробкой (засохших) пончиков давали в анал, возле пачки чипсов (тут Фрэнк уже сдался и перестал проводить параллели между едой и позами) занимались сексом в миссионерской позе, а около почти съеденной курицы на вертеле можно было наблюдать фигурки в позе наездника (а тут Фрэнк продолжил тему с ассоциациями). 

Закончив, Фрэнк покинул автобус, собираясь пойти прогуляться: это будет хорошим алиби, к тому же ему очень хотелось буррито. Он пробыл в городе где-то около двух часов, гуляя с животом (сначала буррито был у него в руках), полным риса, бобов и сальсы, и даже уделил пару минут тому, чтобы улыбнуться и поприветствовать фанатов, с которыми случайно встретился.

Он специально вышел без солнцезащитных очков, зная, что кто-нибудь обязательно его заметит, а это уже поможет убить время и отложить возвращение к автобусу. Чёрт, да он даже отдал какой-то девчонке свою пачку чипсов, заверяя её, что _всё нормально, всё нормально_ , пока она плакала, прижимая пачку к груди; что _всё нормально, но ему правда нужно идти обратно, и они ещё увидятся сегодня на концерте, ладно?_

Фрэнк неспешно направился к автобусу; подойдя к нему, он тут же заметил Боба и Рэя, которые стояли снаружи и разговаривали.

— Эй, что происходит? — спросил он, делая вид, что вообще ничего не знает.

— Чувак, кто-то шарил в шмотках Джерарда, пока нас не было. Мы думаем, это был кто-то из техников.

— Кто-то лазил в его вещах?.. Что-нибудь украли?

— Нет, всё на месте, просто… — начал Рэй, фыркая от смеха.

— Да что, что случилось-то? — спросил Фрэнк, совершенно точно зная, _что_ случилось, и пытаясь сдержать ухмылку. 

— Просто зайди и посмотри сам, — Боб сделал глоток какого-то напитка и засмеялся так, что жидкость чуть было не полилась у него из носа, а Рэй просто продолжал сдавленно хихикать рядом с ним.

— Н-но будь осторожней, он дико злой! — выдавил из себя Рэй, а потом чуть не грохнулся на землю, от смеха держась за живот.

Фрэнк широко ухмыльнулся друзьям, а потом взбежал по ступенькам в автобус. Не было слышно привычного звука играющей музыки — только пронзительные вопли Джерарда, который орал на Майки; тот, в свою очередь, негромко пытался успокоить брата. 

— Что за хрень! Почему на _тостере_? А если бы он был включён?

— Никто не пользуется этим тостером, он сломался…

— И посмотри на это! Они стоят прямо рядом с лужей! Этот мудак наверняка пролил это сраное псевдомолоко на тумбу, а потом _специально_ поставил фигурки! Чтобы испачкать, чтобы, чтобы… _Испортить_ их! Блядское, дебильное… дебильное веганское молоко!

— Видимо, тот, кто это сделал, настроен и против Фрэнка…

— Да? Да?! Что-то я был не в курсе, что мои фигурки имеют отношение к _Фрэнку._

— Нет, Джерард, его еду тоже испортили…

— Ну, его еда не так важна, как мои вещи. Он может купить себе ещё еды. Да и молоко, вообще-то, не еда, а напиток. И это даже не настоящее, сука, молоко!

— Что там? Кто-то разлил моё молоко? — вмешался Фрэнк, изображая удивление и злость одновременно. На самом деле, он сам случайно пролил утром молоко, но эта оплошность теперь играла в его пользу.

— Да, да, но это неважно… — прорычал Джерард, подобрав пару игрушек со стойки и кинув их в контейнер, который держал Майки.

— Кто-то залез в коллекцию Джерарда и, эм…

— Расставил их по всему автобусу. Этот «кто-то» вытащил их и сделал какую-то… какую-то… блять… секс-версию «Охоты на мусор»*!

— Чего?

— Ну, знаешь, он, эм…

— Сам посмотри!

Фрэнк взглянул на то место, куда показывал Джерард, и увидел одну из лучших поз, которую придумал утром. Йода был согнут в области пояса, а Чубакка стоял прямо за ним, открыв пластиковый рот, как будто рыча, и «пользовал» фигурку перед ним. Фрэнк пытался не засмеяться, но это было сложно сделать, особенно при виде того, в какое неадекватное состояние приводят Джерарда эти фигурки.

Теперь он понял, почему Боб и Рэй стояли снаружи. Он сам, казалось, был в шаге от разрыва какого-нибудь органа — так сильно он пытался сдержать хохот.

— Стоп, то есть… — медленно произнёс Фрэнк. — Кто-то вломился сюда, залез к тебе под кровать и поставил все твои игрушки в секс-позы?

— Это не игрушки, а фигурки! — рявкнул Джерард, прежде чем Майки успел перебить его и сказать Фрэнку: «Да, именно так и было».

— Ну, по крайней мере, никто не украл твой ноутбук или ещё что-нибудь, — ответил Фрэнк.

Джерард ещё плотнее скрестил руки на груди, и на его щеках появился лёгкий румянец. План Фрэнка явно сработал. Майки мог не быть в курсе того, что писал его брат (а мог и быть), но Боб и Рэй точно ничего не знали, поэтому не могли оценить всё великолепие подкола. Фрэнк удостоился привилегии хранить этот маленький секрет при себе, и этот секрет был ещё убийственнее, раз он смог увидеть, насколько смутился Джерард.

Может, у Джерарда никогда и не было тех же стояков, как у Фрэнка после всех их «игр на сцене», но Айеро был абсолютно уверен в том, что созданные им утром сценки всё-таки породили некий «южный дискомфорт» у Джерарда. Если и нет, то Джерарду точно было неудобно в обычном смысле слова. А этого Фрэнку было достаточно.

— Тебе помочь собрать всё, приятель? — спросил Фрэнк, играя роль идеального лучшего друга, как и всегда.

Он придержал навязчивое _«и ты никогда не будешь чем-то большим»_ , улыбаясь Джерарду. Он отомстит за свои идиотские сны. Он заставит Джерарда заплатить за всё. Конечно, лучшая часть этого заключалась в том, что Джерард никогда не узнает, что те руки, которые помогли ему убрать провоцирующие фигурки, были теми руками, которые их и поставили. 

Фрэнк не стал думать о том, что эти руки ещё и лихорадочно дрочили на дебильные фанфики Джерарда. Он решил, что тот факт, что Джерард это вообще написал, всё равно хуже. Намного, намного хуже.

Разумеется, желудок Фрэнка просто обязан был подпрыгивать каждый раз, когда их с Джерардом руки соприкасались. Когда последние фигурки отправились в контейнер, и пальцы Джерарда задержались возле пальцев Фрэнка лишь на секунду дольше, чем было положено, Фрэнк мысленно выругался и поклялся сделать жизнь Уэя-старшего ещё хуже. Ублюдок. 

— Вот чего я не понимаю, — начал Майки, улыбаясь в попытках успокоить брата, — это того, почему этот парень поставил вместе Соло и _Джаббу!_ Да кому это вообще в голову приходит, чувак? — он рассмеялся и потрепал Джерарда по плечу. — Расслабься, этот парень явно не знал, что вообще делает. Он — мудак. 

Джерард засмеялся вместе с Майки, но сделал это тихо и нервно. Фрэнк тут же подметил это и улыбнулся сам. С этого момента дрючить Джерарда будет ещё проще.

Ну и снова, когда Фрэнк осознал, что сопоставил «дрючить» и «Джерарда», то его желудок вдруг как-то странно заволновался. Фрэнку пришлось уйти в ванную, чтобы там злобно сидеть на крышке унитаза, до тех пор пока он не сможет успокоиться и нормально выйти. Время, проведённое в одиночестве, дало ему не только новый блестящий план мести Джерарду, но ещё и великолепную возможность подрочить. Он кончил, яростно матерясь. Блядский Джерард. Блядский. Джерард. 

Фрэнк отомстит. Он абсолютно точно отомстит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Охота на мусор» — американская игра, заключается в том, что участники должны за определённое время найти и собрать предметы из заранее составленного списка.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующая стадия мести включала в себя «Картинки Google», сайт с дурацкими футболками на заказ, номер кредитки Фрэнка и быструю доставку на следующий день. Рано утром, как только тур-автобус оказался в городе, Фрэнк ушёл и вернулся назад с коробкой веганских/натуральных/посыпанных пыльцой феечек бейглов* в одной руке и бумажным свёртком в другой. На этом свёртке не было никаких обозначений, наклеек или надписей, кроме одной, выведенной тщательно подделанным девичьим почерком: «Джерарду от друга!». Фрэнк предусмотрительно оторвал бирку с адресом, откуда была отправлена посылка, и заменил её своей.

— Джерард! — позвал друга Фрэнк, вернувшись в автобус. — Я встретил странную девчонку, когда ходил за завтраком...

— О нет, только не это, — ответил ему Джерард, появившись в гостиной. На нём были пижамные штаны с каким-то дурацким рисунком, а в руках он держал свою дебильную кружку в стиле викингов. Чтоб вы понимали, у кружки были рога. Ёбаные _рога._ Джерард сделал глоток и случайно уколол одним рогом себя в щёку. Фрэнк ненавидел эту кружку и постоянно выносил на этот счёт Джерарду мозги, говоря, что школа визуальных искусств должна была привить ему хоть какое-то понятие о красоте и практичности в дизайне, но Джерард в ответ на это лишь смеялся и говорил, что Фрэнк ничего не понимает.

Самое ужасное заключалось в том, что Джерард выглядел слишком мило, когда вот так натыкался на рога кружки — а это, учитывая постоянную нехватку кофеина в организме зависимого от него Джерарда, происходило каждое, мать его, утро. Ладно, всё было бы не так уж и плохо, если бы Джерард не морщил каждый раз свой грёбаный нос и не смахивал бы на маленького и глупого, но _милого_ поросёнка.

— Да, она как бы пыталась меня поцеловать.

— О нет... А ты?

— У меня получилось отвязаться от неё, но... она попросила передать тебе это. Я без понятия, что там за херня, — сказал Фрэнк, протягивая Джерарду свёрток.

— Надеюсь, там нет ничего такого...

— Или чего-то из еды, — добавил Фрэнк. — Помнишь, когда нам принесли коробку брауни с плесенью?

— Не напоминай! — воскликнул Джерард, поставил чашку на стол (Фрэнк молился, чтобы она в процессе как-нибудь упала и разбилась к чёрту) и принялся аккуратно разворачивать свёрток с таким видом, будто в нём были споры сибирской язвы или как минимум чесоточный порошок.

Ну, знаете, с их фанбазой можно было ожидать чего угодно, к тому же никто ещё не забыл тот случай, когда Рэю прислали три литра смазки, к которым прилагалось весьма любопытное и подробное письмецо, но... Весь смак был в том, что ёмкость со смазкой лопнула, и всю следующую неделю никто не мог пройти через кухню, не подскользнувшись.

— Я скажу всем, что принёс завтрак, ладно? Аккуратней с этим, — предупредил Фрэнк и проскользнул мимо Джерарда к выходу из кухни.

Фрэнк только начал было рассказывать Рэю, как он исключительно ради него искал по городу бейглы с корицей и изюмом, как вдруг его оборвал вопль Джерарда. Рэй поспешил на кухню, пытаясь по пути докричаться до друга и узнать, в порядке ли он; Фрэнк последовал за ним. Как человек, точно знающий, что именно случилось, Фрэнк предполагал (лишь предполагал, да), что у Джерарда далеко не всё в порядке.

— Блядские фанаты! Блядские... Рэй, посмотри на эту дрянь! — завопил Джерард, тыча полученной футболкой Рэю в лицо. Сама футболка была, как видно, окрашена вручную в лиловый цвет, а в верхней её части располагалось огромное изображение Джаббы Хатта, на чьих грязно-зелёных жирных складках лежал вспотевший и полуголый Хан Соло. Чем-то эта вещица напоминала те футболки с индейскими принтами, которыми в огромном количестве были заполнены магазины на больших остановках между штатами.

Рэй расхохотался в тот же момент, как увидел футболку, и Фрэнк последовал его примеру, засмеявшись даже ещё сильнее и обеспечивая этим себе нечто вроде прикрытия. Он самостоятельно создал дизайн футболки, выбрав лучшие гомоэротические картинки по «Звёздным Войнам» из предложенных ему поисковиком. Джерард мог сколько угодно проклинать своих же собственных фанатов, но фанаты «Звёздных Войн» — это нечто убойное. К тому же Джерард сам был виноват в том, что случилось.

— Что это за хрень?! — Рэй досмеялся до того, что его голос стал похожим на писк.

— Это не смешно... — прохныкал Джерард.

— На самом деле, это очень смешно, — произнёс вдруг невесть откуда взявшийся Майки, привлекая внимание к себе, и фыркнул, увидев нелепую тряпку у брата в руках.

— Иди нахрен! Если ты думаешь, что это смешно, то забирай её себе и носи! — вскричал Джерард и кинул футболкой в Майки, а потом разъярённо протопал к своей кровати, где намеревался дуться всё то время, которое оставалось до саундчека и самого концерта.

И Майки действительно надел эту футболку под парадовскую оркестровую униформу. Затем он скинул с себя пиджак, заявив, что ему жарко, и Фрэнк имел удовольствие наблюдать, как Джерард с глазами, едва не лопнувшими от злости, сначала чуть не отложил кирпичей прямо на сцене, а потом отправился обжиматься с Рэем весь остаток концерта, чтобы быть как можно дальше от оскорбляющей его чувства футболки.

Фрэнк был рад, что на этом концерте ему не пришлось разбираться с Джерардом, лапающим его за все возможные места, и что можно не прикрывать свою «проблему» гитарой. Но на самом-то деле фигуральный геморрой Фрэнка стал ещё хуже, и Айеро уже почти пожалел о том, что вообще заказал эту футболку.

Заставить Джерарда страдать — это хорошее дело, но почти бессмысленно было жертвовать ради него теми крохами внимания, которые Фрэнк старался каждый раз выхватить на сцене. Принимая после концерта душ, Фрэнк даже не испытал чувств, которые он обычно выдрачивал из себя; не появилось тяги к мастурбации и перед сном. Джерард избегал всех, а, как считал Фрэнк, ночь без Джерарда — это ночь, которую не стоит толком проживать, а лучше пойти спать.

Так Фрэнк и поступил. Он пошёл спать. Он пошёл спать, и ему не снились никакие дурацкие и странные сны; более того, проснувшись, он увидел, что Майки всё ещё ходит в той футболке, а Джерард изучает качество фанарта. Всё вернулось на круги своя. Фрэнк вздохнул. Видимо, теперь он обязан найти новый способ заставить Джерарда поволноваться. Господи, лишь бы Джерард когда-нибудь обратил на него внимание и попытался взволновать уже самого Фрэнка.

— Фрэнк, посмотри! Тут видно линию, где голову Хана прилепили на тело какого-то мужика!

— Да, смешно, — улыбнулся Фрэнк. Всё вернулось на круги своя, и его это дико бесило.

*~*~*~*~*

На следующий день, вытащив и включив ноутбук, Фрэнк несколько раз удостоверился, что его не видно из-за занавески, потому что он снова полез в «Картинки Google», потом на «Photobucket» и «DeviantArt», а напоследок отполировал всё это дело кучей узконаправленных по всякой херне сайтов и форумов. Он копировал нужные ему картинки, тщательно подгонял их размер под необходимые рамки и вставлял в документ. Скоро у него будет возможность всё это распечатать: в следующем городе просто обязано где-то быть интернет-кафе с работающим принтером. Фрэнк может отправиться на одну из своих обычных прогулок, и никто ничего не заподозрит.

Утром, вбив в поисковик название городка и раскопав точный адрес интернет-кафе, на которое он так надеялся, Фрэнк отправился туда с закинутым за спину ноутбуком, едва движок автобуса успел остыть. Было довольно раннее утро, но солнце уже встало; тем не менее время играло в пользу Фрэнка, потому что в кафе почти никого не было. Фрэнк воспользовался этой прекрасной возможностью, подключил ноутбук через сеть к принтеру и наконец-то начал печатать картинки, на поиск которых потратил всю ночь. Пока принтер давился первой порцией изображений, Фрэнк начал было искать что-то ещё в дополнение, но вдруг на миг поднял глаза, и его кровь похолодела в жилах, а пальцы застыли над клавиатурой. На другой стороне улицы стояли Джерард с Майки и что-то обсуждали, указывая на здание, в котором и находился Фрэнк.

Быстро подхватив ноутбук, даже не пытаясь запихнуть его в сумку, Фрэнк скрылся в мужском туалете и залез на бачок унитаза. Туалет был рассчитан на одного человека, но ни этот факт, ни плотно закрывающаяся дверь не успокоили Фрэнка. Он слышал, как продолжал работать принтер, выплёвывая картинки (по пять центов за страницу, между прочим!), и как что-то говорят братья Уэй. Фрэнк не очень хорошо слышал их из туалета, но понял, что они заказывают завтрак. Разумеется. Чего ещё ожидать от них в такую рань? Они будут так заняты поглощением кофе и бейглов, что не заметят даже начала апокалипсиса.

Он схватился за ноутбук, отчаянно клацая по кнопке отмены печати. Не сработало. Было слышно, как адская машина продолжает своё дело. Вообще-то, обычно техника подчинялась Фрэнку, но сегодня было худшее исключение из всех правил.

По ощущениям, он просидел в туалете несколько часов, матерясь и бубня молитвы себе под нос, ёрзая на грязном сидении унитаза и мечтая о том, чтобы Уэи уже наконец ушли. Вдруг он услышал яростный лязг откуда-то снаружи, сразу после чего Джерард воскликнул: «Что это?!» — из-за чего чуть не подавился собственной слюной. Кажется, принтер сломался. Раздались голоса работников кафе, которые сначала обсуждали, что делать с принтером, а потом дружно выразили своё отвращение, увидев, _что именно_ кто-то неизвестный пытался распечатать.

Ладони Фрэнка мигом вспотели, когда он услышал, как работники гадают, откуда это всё могло взяться и кто мог воспользоваться их техникой для распечатки такой мерзости. Он в отчаянии огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь найти в туалете окно, но быстро понял, что никакого окна здесь нет, и придётся искать другой выход. 

Рядом с туалетом была дверь с табличкой «Только для персонала», которая почти наверняка вела в кухню. Парень понял, что это его единственный шанс, выскочил из туалета, чуть не подскользнувшись на невесть откуда взявшейся лужице воды в проходе, и понёсся к двери, скрипя кроссовками. За дверью и впрямь была практически пустая кухня; Фрэнк промчался к чёрному выходу под крики одного-единственного повара, старательно огибая стойки и коробки с продуктами. Пнув заднюю дверь ногой, он стремительно вылетел на аллею позади кафе и не останавливался, пока, задыхаясь и еле волоча ноги, не добрался до автобуса. 

Всё пошло не по плану. И даже ещё хуже, потому что, если Джерард с Майки заметили, что именно вылезало из того злополучного принтера, тогда замысел Фрэнка просто терял свою суть. То есть Уэи решили бы, что эту хрень печатает какой-то дикий извращенец, и никто бы не даже не подумал, что это предназначено для глаз одного из них. Никто ведь не догадывался, что Фрэнк собирался обклеить этими картинками каждый сантиметр каждой стенки автобуса, чтобы загнать Джерарда в угол и свести его с ума в собственном доме, если так можно сказать. Всё, идея была полностью загублена.

Фрэнк вздохнул и ушёл к себе, намереваясь провисеть остаток дня на Youtube, но ему продолжало не везти, потому что конкретно в этом городе автобусный интернет был таким убогим, что Фрэнк просто пялился на бесконечный экран загрузки. В конце концов, он просто лёг спать и не просыпался до самого концерта.

Вечером у него было мерзкое настроение, поэтому никто не рискнул приближаться к нему ни перед выходом на сцену, ни на самой сцене. Джерард тоже отошёл подальше и снова воздержался от тактильных поползновений в его сторону. Фрэнк сгорбился над гитарой, яростно дёргая струны, и завесил лицо волосами, чтобы не видеть толпу перед собой. Джерард подошёл к нему лишь раз за весь концерт, схватил за волосы, прошептал ему на ухо: «Взбодрись, Фрэнки», — облизал его щёку и отпихнул от себя прочь по классике жанра. Фрэнк злобно вытер слюну Джерарда с лица.

Ёбаный. Джерард.


	4. Chapter 4

Той ночью группа остановилась в отеле. Видимо, Джерард всё-таки собрался сам «взбодрить» Фрэнка, и именно поэтому Айеро обязан был жить со своим другом в одном номере и всю ночь наслаждаться марафоном старых кровавых ужастиков, поедая всякую переработанную дрянь. Вообще-то Фрэнк обожал так проводить время, но только не в ту ночь — он слишком злился на Джерарда. Его задолбало всё: Уэй-старший, который нагло вторгался в его сны, какие-то дурацкие и неуместные ощущения во время концертов… Но _особенно_ достало его то, что ни один сон, где было что-то о «Звёздных Войнах», не обходился без участия, опять же, Джерарда. Дикая писанина его друга превратилась в безумные сцены, которые подсознание Фрэнка участливо подсовывало ему во сне.

Фрэнк хотел поставить точку во всей этой ситуации и решил, что лучший способ сделать это — перейти в открытое противостояние. Он хотел швырнуть всё, что накопилось, Джерарду прямо в лицо, и наконец показать ему, что знает, какой он мерзкий и странный с этими своими фанфиками. Нет, этого больше никто не увидит. Это останется только между ним и Джерардом. 

Перед концертом Фрэнк заскочил в магазин костюмов и весь концерт кусал губы и скрипел зубами, когда Джерард подбирался слишком близко, крутя задницей. Ничего, скоро настанет время этого мудака.

Фрэнк отметил, что Джерард был более возбуждённым и проявлял больше «знаков внимания» к другим, чем обычно, и, переведя взгляд на его джинсы (исключительно в исследовательских целях), увидел там более чем заметный бугор. Чудесно. Фрэнк был рад, что от адреналина на сцене Джерард так разогрелся, потому что это было весьма кстати.

Джерард ухмыльнулся, когда заметил, что Фрэнк пялится на него, и состроил ему глазки, после чего Айеро, не собираясь сносить это, мотнул головой в противоположном направлении, попытавшись изобразить крутого и дерзкого гитариста, но оказался ближе к «ну хватит, мам».

После концерта Фрэнк сразу же ушёл, сказав, что хочет принять душ, но это было полуправдой. Он собирался _подрочить_ в душе: было бы нехорошо, если бы у него образовался стояк прямо посреди того, что он запланировал. Ничего такого с его, Фрэнка, стороны не будет, зато в лесу Джерарда просто обязано вырасти одно очень мешающее дерево.

Фрэнк стоял в крохотной автобусной уборной и пытался вести себя тихо: он не хотел быть _тем самым парнем_ (хотя обычно как раз им он и был). К тому же этот сеанс расслабления был не для удовольствия, а исключительно для дела. И да — уж совсем не веселья ради Фрэнк скорчился на полу кабинки, пытаясь смыть самые упрямые капли спермы.

Тем временем автобус уже припарковали возле отеля, и все члены группы вышли. Фрэнк воспользовался этим, для того чтобы надеть костюм, который был куплен чуть раньше, и накинуть свою обычную одежду поверх него, скрыв от чужих глаз. Поднявшись по лестнице в номер, Фрэнк удовлетворённо отметил, что в спальне Джерарда нет, но, судя по звукам, он в ванной. Идеально. Парень снял джинсы и толстовку, лёг на кровать и расположился так, чтобы не было видно его лица и на виду было только тело. Он расслабился и даже задремал, но, услышав, как поворачивается дверная ручка, быстро поправил одежду, принял задуманное положение и положил левую руку на бок, позируя. 

Он услышал, как за спиной у него Джерард завопил и уронил то, что было у него в руках.

— Кто… что, кто это… так, стоп… _ФРЭНК?_

Фрэнк сел, откидывая волосы с лица. Он не сделал укладку под свой наряд, и некоторые прядки всё ещё были влажными после душа. Джерард застыл у двери в своих дурацких пижамных штанах с котятами и множеством дыр и в весьма подходящей к ситуации футболке с Дартом Вейдером. Фрэнк нагло ухмыльнулся и, выпятив плоскую грудь, дал Джерарду возможность полностью оценить его образ. Образ принцессы Леи в рабстве у Джаббы*. Вообще-то сначала Фрэнк собирался нацепить её обычную одежду, но, увидев в магазине _это,_ сразу понял, что так будет даже лучше. Удача явно играет в его команде.

— Давай же, папочка. Иди сюда и _трахни меня,_ — томно протянул Фрэнк, улыбаясь и облизывая губы. Джерард резко побледнел. Он просто стоял, разглядывал Фрэнка и его не очень скромный наряд; а потом краска вдруг резко прилила к его лицу, и оно стало ярко-красным, что значило только одно: он в диком, _диком_ бешенстве.

— Это был _ты!_ Так ведь, да? Это ты… делал всю ту хуйню!

— Ну, знаешь, это ведь _тебя_ заводит вся эта хуйня, не правда ли? — ответил ему парень, растянулся на животе, положил голову на руки и ещё развязнее ухмыльнулся Джерарду, который с каждой секундой приближался к точке своего кипения.

— Какого хуя ты вообще об этом знаешь? Я… — Джерард замер и нахмурился, задумавшись. — Ты… Ты _копался в моих вещах,_ так?! — нахальная ухмылка не сползала с лица Фрэнка. — Что это вообще, Фрэнк?! Этого _нельзя_ делать! Личное пространство для тебя вообще ничего не значит? А?!

— Что я могу тебе сказать: не пиши такое, если не хочешь, чтобы кто-то прочёл.

— НЕ ЛЕЗЬ В МОИ ВЕЩИ, ФРЭНК! Какую конкретно часть этого предложения ты не можешь понять?!

— Я даже не вижу, в чём тут проблема, — Фрэнк улыбался всё шире и шире. Всё шло просто идеально, Джерард наконец-то приближался к сути дела. План работал.

— Это _личное,_ вот в чём проблема!

— Почему? Потому что ты не хочешь, чтобы твоё увлечение странной писаниной по «Звёздным Войнам» раскрылось? Или потому что ты боишься, что люди узнают о том, что ты _гей?_

Злость испарилась с теперь уже побелевшего лица Джерарда, и крики стихли. Он просто застыл, неотрывно глядя на Фрэнка, который никогда прежде не видел своего друга таким. Обычно Джерард был открытой книгой, когда дело касалось чувств, но теперь он был просто… пуст.

— Уходи, Фрэнк.

— …Что?

— Уходи отсюда, из этой комнаты, иди… иди оденься, не знаю. Я не хочу видеть тебя в… этом. А вообще, иди ты нахер. Я не хочу видеть тебя.

— Что за хрень, Дже…

— Даже не спрашивай. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что не так. Ты думаешь, что можешь просто так копаться в личных вещах другого человека, потом всё свободное время стебать его, придумывать тупые шутки и розыгрыши, делать… делать вот _так,_ а потом ожидать, что всё будет нормально? Нет, Фрэнк. Так не получится. Это тебе не… диснеевская комедия.

— Я…

— Нет. Я не хочу ничего от тебя слышать. Просто… иди уже и оденься. Хотя, знаешь, нет. Оставайся в этом, делай… делай вообще всё что тебе угодно. Вперёд, давай веселись! А я пошёл. Я не собираюсь здесь спать.

— Джерард, я…

Громкий хлопок двери не дал Фрэнку закончить предложение. Он остался в номере один, в пылу спора даже не заметив, что Джерард собрал все свои вещи и унёс с собой. Фрэнк тяжело сглотнул, сел и сгорбился, уронив руки на колени. Взглянув на себя, он вдруг понял, как глупо выглядит. Это всё-таки была дерьмовая, очень дерьмовая идея. Если оглянуться назад, то все подколы были такими же фиговыми, как конкретно этот. Да, он уж точно отомстил Джерарду за свои взбудораженные чувства, определённо, даже спорить нечего. Есть ли лучший способ заставить лучшего друга влюбиться в тебя, чем начать издеваться над его самым большим секретом, даже особо не скрываясь? Великолепно, Фрэнк, молодец. Он мысленно похлопал себя по спине. 

Переодевшись в обычную пижаму, он забрался в одну из кроватей, потом, сложив некое подобие человека из лишних подушек, обнял его и включил телевизор в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. На одном канале шли «Звёздные Войны». Фрэнк таращился на экран пару секунд, а потом разрыдался. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку, выл, как раненый зверь, и вдруг, пачкая постельное бельё слезами и соплями, понял, _что_ натворил. Он не оставил выхода для себя. Теперь он не нужен Джерарду. Он не только потерял возможность стать парнем Джерарда — он просрал его как друга, всё из-за тупой привычки копаться в чужих вещах и детском желании отомстить любым способом. Джерард был прав: Фрэнк идиот. Невероятный, феерический идиот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Вот здесь можно наблюдать костюм принцессы Леи-рабыни: http://ru.angrybirds.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:%D0%A0%D0%B0%D0%B1%D1%8B%D0%BD%D1%8F.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

Спустя неделю (или около того) после ссоры Фрэнк всё-таки потянулся к своему ноутбуку в поисках решения. Последние концерты были сложными и эмоционально напряжёнными — в общем, получились плохими по всем фронтам. Джерард не выкладывался на все сто процентов, как обычно это делал — что уж говорить о Фрэнке, который забивался куда-то в угол сцены и просто играл на гитаре, хотя обычно на каждом концерте он прыгал из стороны в сторону, носился по площадке и старался изо всех сил привлечь внимание Джерарда. Он не смотрел на толпу, но старался чаще и дольше оставаться после концертов на автограф-сессиях. Фрэнк чувствовал себя виноватым: он как будто обманывал фанатов, которые пришли оторваться на фееричном шоу, но увидели совсем не ту группу. Они не были настоящими MyChem. Они стали просто кучкой парней с теми же именами, что были у MCR. Фрэнк снова и снова ставил подписи на всём, что подсовывали ему фанаты, пожимал им руки, фотографировался и обнимался с ними, надеясь, что хотя бы так сможет загладить свою вину.

Джерард же после выступлений не выходил к поклонникам вообще. Это лишний раз служило напоминанием о том, что во всём виноват Фрэнк и только Фрэнк. Майки не разговаривал с ним, что было понятно без объяснений. Ко всему прочему, Айеро заметил, что оба брата начали тщательно следить за своими вещами, а Джерард даже повесил на каждую сумку небольшие замочки. 

Это задевало. Это задевало до глубины души, но Фрэнк понимал, что он точно заслужил такое к себе отношение. Когда Рэй полюбопытствовал у Джерарда, что случилось и зачем ему такие предосторожности, тот сочинил что-то о том, как не доверяет одному из техников. Рэй поверил. Это значило, что Джерард не рассказывал о произошедшем никому, кроме Майки. Это задело Фрэнка ещё сильнее, потому что после всего, что он сотворил, Джерард всё ещё был ему хорошим другом и не стал тайно поливать его грязью. А вот сам Фрэнк не был и вполовину таким другом. Он оказался просто эгоистичным куском дерьма.

Надёжно отгородившись от всех шторкой, Фрэнк вздохнул и включил ноутбук. Экран ярко засветился в темноте. Фрэнк пытался придумать, как извиниться перед Джерардом, и в итоге решил просто вбить свой нескладный крик о помощи на один из сайтов, которые для этого предназначены.

> _рылся в вещах лд*, и он меня ненавидит_

Фрэнк закусил губу. Конечно, всё было именно так. Но на самом деле это — лишь половина проблемы.

> _пс. я люблю его  
>что делать :(_

Он несколько секунд пялился на своё сообщение, потом щёлкнул на «отправить» и целый час после этого бесконечно обновлял страницу. Ни одного ответа. Он услышал, как Рэй зовёт его готовиться к концерту, неохотно закрыл вкладку, захлопнул ноутбук и отправился за кулисы, чтобы отыграть очередное сырое шоу. Эта ночь стала худшей в его жизни. Он даже сфальшивил на нескольких нотах в «I Don’t Love You» — всё понятно, пока, психика. Фрэнк исполнял эту песню уже столько раз, что давно должен был перестать думать о её смысле, слышал её столько раз, что просто не мог принимать все слова, которые пропевал Джерард, на чей-то конкретный счёт, но именно сегодня эта песня придала всей этой убогой ситуации оттенок печальной иронии. Рэй как-то странно посмотрел на Фрэнка из своего угла сцены, однако Джерард не удостоил его ни единым взглядом. В перерыве между треками Фрэнк на несколько секунд повернулся к толпе спиной, взял полотенце с гитарной стойки и вытер пот со лба. Он заметил, что у него, вдобавок ко всему, слезятся глаза. Потрясающе. Он плачет на сцене. Это всё, конечный пункт?

Закончив позировать на бесконечном количестве фотографий с одинаково потными и разгорячёнными фанатами, Фрэнк ускользнул обратно к автобусу, где через кухню незаметно проскочил в душ. Джерард уже спал, судя по тому, что его занавеска была задёрнута. Чуть раньше, после их небольшого инцидента, он поменялся полками с Бобом, объяснив это тем, что хочет «быть ближе к Майки» — что в переводе означало: «Я хочу быть дальше от Фрэнка». До этого их спальные места были прямо друг напротив друга, теперь же, вместо негромкого сопения Джерарда и его мягких сонных стонов, у Фрэнка остался только храп Боба и собственные страхи, из-за которых он не мог уснуть. В душе он снова расплакался. Всё это стало слишком сильно на него давить.

> _забей, найди нового бро и не ройся в его шмотках_

> _ты пидор_

> _Привет! Грустно это слышать. Может, тебе стоит поговорить со своим другом? Если ты хочешь, чтобы он понял, почему ты поступил именно таким образом, тебе надо рассказать ему о своих чувствах; к тому же у лучших друзей не должно быть секретов!! Даже если ты не нравишься ему, ты хотя бы честно обо всём скажешь, и это поможет тебе загладить вину за свой проступок. А может, тебе повезёт, и он ответит симпатией!_

В мыслях Фрэнк горько засмеялся, прочитав последнее предложение; у него не было настроения открывать рот в тот момент. Он не мог сказать Джерарду о своих чувствах. _Вообще_ никак. Джерард никогда не ответит ему взаимностью, а сопливое признание только в десять раз ухудшит ситуацию: Джерард просто возненавидит его, а это, разумеется, последнее, в чём Фрэнк нуждается.

Всю неделю Джерард попросту игнорировал Фрэнка, и всё-таки накалять обстановку ещё больше и злить Уэя не стоило. Фрэнк хотел вернуть своего лучшего друга обратно, даже не надеясь на большее. Он скучал по их разговорам, шуткам, и та ночь в чёртовом отеле могла быть в сто раз лучше, если бы он просто присоединился к марафону ужастиков Джерарда, а не решил осуществить свой дебильный «план». Фрэнк поморщился при вспоминании об этом.

Уставившись в экран монитора и наблюдая, как медленно текут минуты в правом нижнем углу, Фрэнк понял, что «Ответы Yahoo» — полнейшее дерьмо. Вся эта ситуация — его рук дело, и он должен разгрести эту кучу фекалий самостоятельно. Фрэнк глубоко вздохнул, взглянул на клавиатуру и открыл главную страницу Google, намереваясь найти хоть какое-то решение проблемы.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк торчал на кухне. Точнее, он стоял в самом тёмном её углу в ожидании Джерарда, который должен был вернуться с прогулки. В руках у него был большой и тяжёлый бумажный пакет, который со временем становилось всё труднее держать. Рэй, Боб и Майки отправились в магазин за новыми видеоиграми, поэтому Фрэнк был на сто процентов уверен, что Джерард должен прийти в одиночестве. Упс, кажется, Джерард _уже_ пришёл. Сердце Фрэнка замерло в груди, когда он услышал, как открывается дверь в автобус. Знакомый звук шагов стал приближаться к кухне; Фрэнк опустил пакет на пол, достал из него контейнер и прижал к себе, выходя навстречу Джерарду.

— Эм, Джерард? — неуверенно произнёс он, чуть не упав из-за тяжести предмета, который держал в трясущихся руках.

— Что, Фрэнк… Что это?

— Я… Мне кажется… Я всё ещё чувствую себя стрёмно из-за… эм. Ну, ты понял, — сбивчиво начал Фрэнк, потупив глаза и уставившись на видавший виды линолеум. — Так что, эм. Вот. Это… извинение, — закончил он, неловко вытаскивая небольшой пирог и вручая его Джерарду.

Уэй-старший недоуменно приподнял брови, рассматривая выпечку, которую ему всучили. Пирог был покрыт тёмно-синей глазурью, на которой красовалась блестящая посыпка, видимо, символизирующая звёзды. На верху этого творения были закреплены крошечные фигурки героев «Звёздных Войн», их маленькие пластмассовые лица были обращены к Джерарду; человечки стояли кругом, внутри которого было большое _«ПРОСТИ»_ , выведенное ярко-красной глазурью. 

— Фрэнк, я…

— И, ну… Есть ещё кое-что. Подожди, — Фрэнк глубоко вздохнул, потом метнулся в тот угол, где ждал Джерарда, выудил ещё один контейнер, но уже поменьше, вернулся обратно и водрузил его на крышку предыдущей ёмкости. — Это… тоже для тебя, — сказал он, опустив голову. — Я… не знал, как ещё тебе сказать, это… происходит уже давно. Если я, эм, если… В общем, это если разозлит тебя ещё больше, можешь просто всё выбросить. Но… тебе, э-э… тебе надо знать.

Джерард обескураженно разглядывал второй контейнер, в котором оказались три шоколадных кексика, покрытые обычной белой глазурью; на каждом было по одному розовому слову:

_Я_

_Люблю_

_Тебя :(_

Смайлик на последнем пирожном явно был впихнут в последнюю минуту; и все слова, кроме «Я», были кривоваты, поскольку небольшая поверхность кексов не позволяла написать их аккуратно. Джерард молча пялился на сахарные извинения и признания в своих руках.

— Если ты не… всё нормально. Прости меня, Джерард. Я не должен был… лезть в твои вещи. Я просто… Я…

— Фрэнк.

— Да?

— Я не смогу съесть всё это без помощи.

Сердце Фрэнка пропустило удар. Вот он, отказ, прямо здесь и сейчас. Пока, Джерард, привет, позор на всю жизнь. Всё-таки не надо ему было заказывать пирожные, нужно было ограничиться большим «прости».

— Тогда я уверен… уверен, что остальные смогут помочь, они… просто скажи, что эти пирожные никто не забрал и что… не знаю, ты получил на них скидку, потому что любишь «Звёздные Войны» и…

— Фрэнки.

— Что?

— Ты мне поможешь.

Фрэнк поднял взгляд: Джерард улыбался ему. Мягко, нерешительно и неловко даже для него, но всё-таки улыбался. Больше никакого холода, тяжёлых взглядов, злости; Фрэнк больше не сливался в глазах Джерарда со стеной, нет, теперь Уэй смотрел прямо на него. И самое лучшее — он выглядел _счастливым._ Фрэнк вернул ему улыбку и весь засветился, не в силах сдвинуться с места — такой сильной была эйфория.

— А теперь давай посмотрим… — начал Джерард, отставив пирог на тумбу и открывая контейнер с кексами. — Мне не нравится вот этот, — заметил он, взяв пирожное с _«тебя»_ , и провёл пальцем по глазури, стирая грустный смайлик в неясное пятно. — Но я в восторге от того, который посередине, — продолжил парень, слизав сладость с пальцев и подхватив центральный кексик, — и он неплохо смотрится между _«я»_ и _«тебя»_ , как думаешь? Ну, вообще, было бы лучше, если бы _«тебя»_ заменили на _«ты»_ … Потому что тогда между нами была бы любовь… Но _«я люблю ты»_ всё-таки звучит не очень хорошо, хотя это правда, — закончил Джерард, откусывая кусочек от «любви» и галантно протягивая оставшуюся часть Фрэнку.

Всё внутри Фрэнка ходило ходуном, включая сердце, которое вообще переворачивалось в груди.

— Дж… Джерард?

— Ты собираешься пробовать? — поинтересовался Джерард, покачивая кексом перед носом Фрэнка и всё так же широко улыбаясь. Они стояли так близко, что Айеро мог сосчитать каждую шоколадную крошку на его маленьких зубах.

— Я… Я. Да! — Фрэнк схватил кекс вместе с рукой Джерарда и откусил верхушку так жадно, что половина глазури размазалась по его лицу. Он с трудом прожевал и проглотил откушенное, чуть не задохнувшись от энтузиазма и чрезмерной радости, а потом поднял взгляд и увидел хохочущего Джерарда, которого всё это время держал за руку.

— У тебя немного… — попытался сказать парень, но не смог договорить из-за распирающего изнутри смеха.

— Что… Чёрт! — воскликнул Фрэнк, коснулся лица и тоже засмеялся, увидев свои липкие сладкие пальцы. — Возьму салфетку.

— Нет, подожди, — не дал ему уйти Джерард.

— Д-да?

— Я сам разберусь, — ответил он и придвинулся так, будто собрался поцеловать Фрэнка; тот набрал в грудь воздуха и закрыл глаза в ожидании. Но распахнул их обратно, когда почувствовал не губы Джерарда на своих, а мокрый язык у себя на щеке.

— Эй! Что за хрень! — закричал Фрэнк, хихикая и отпихивая парня от себя.

— Что-о-о-о? А ты ожидал чего-то другого?

— Да, ожидал!

— И чего же?

— Я… ах…

— М-м?

— Это… эм…

— Может, ты ожидал этого? — спросил Джерард, отложив наполовину съеденный кекс, и обхватил перепачканное лицо Фрэнка своими ладонями.

— Не…

— Или этого? — продолжил он, заканчивая своё предложение мягким поцелуем в покрытые сладкими крошками губы напротив. Фрэнк тут же опустил ладони Джерарду на грудь; он чувствовал контраст между приторной глазурью и стойким послевкусием кофе, что вечно пил Джерард. Всё было так, как он и представлял. Сама комбинация чисто в теории не была очень уж приятной, но на практике Фрэнку больше ничего не было нужно. Всё было просто идеально.

— Да, это, — ответил он, моргая и лениво улыбаясь Джерарду, когда они закончили целоваться.

— Знаешь, Фрэнки… Ты мог с этого начать. Ты мог вообще сделать это давным-давно, — подметил Джерард и утянул парня в объятия. 

— Я не думал, что нравлюсь тебе, — пробормотал Фрэнк куда-то ему в грудь.

— И как ты мог так подумать? Ты листал мои тетради.

— Да… но там было всё только по «Звёздным Войнам».

— Ты не читал остальное?

— Я прочёл большую часть, но услышал, что ты идёшь, и бросил.

— Чёрт.

— Почему? Там было ещё что-то?

— Да… Да, было.

— Что?

— Эм. Мы.

— Мы?

— Да.

— Ты и… я? Ты написал про нас?

— Да, поэтому в отеле… я подумал, что ты прочитал всё и что… ты издевался надо мной из-за этого. Из-за того, что я просто какой-то тупой педик.

— Нет, это я тупой педик, — рассмеялся Фрэнк и положил голову Джерарду на плечо.

— Ты просто плут.

— Мне не двенадцать, Джерард.

— Ну, я могу сочинить историю, где тебе двенадцать…

— Фу! Держись со своими историями от меня подальше!

— Но они _не все_ такие плохие!

— Те, которые читал я, были отвратными.

— Я повторяю: ты читал не всё.

— Я даже боюсь читать то, что ты сочинил про нас. Я не хочу… знаешь, быть в космосе и творить всякую херню. И не хочу, чтобы у нас был тройничок с Йодой, Люком или… не знаю! — воскликнул Фрэнк, снова расхохотавшись.

— Но я ничего такого не писал!

— Уверен? Значит, когда-нибудь ты мне всё покажешь и предоставишь _доказательства_ своей невиновности.

— М-м-м… возможно.

— Если не хочешь, чтобы я лез в твои вещи…

— Нет, стоп. Фрэнки.

— Что?

— Давай просто… немного займёмся реальностью. Она всё-таки лучше, чем то, что придумывал я.

— Правда?

— Да. Так и есть.

Джерард опять поцеловал Фрэнка, крепко прижимая к себе.

— Но знаешь, Фрэнки…

— М-м?

— Ты шикарно выглядел в том костюмчике.

— Отстань! — шутливо огрызнулся Фрэнк, отмахиваясь от Джерарда, который поймал его ладонь своей и чмокнул парня в губы, пресекая на корню все возражения.

— Эй.

— Что?

— Надень его как-нибудь для меня, м?

— Ты же не серьёзно.

— Абсолютно серьёзно.

— Ну, разумеется. Я попал в точку, не так ли?

— Именно так.

— А что случилось с реальностью, которая лучше выдумки?

— Ну, _это_ и есть реальность. Ты ведь настоящий, так?

— Я думаю, так.

— Лучше точно будь настоящим.

— М-м, ты тоже.

— Я — точно настоящий.

— Хорошо.

— Да.

— Ты по-настоящему мне нравишься.

— И ты мне тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] лд = лучший друг


End file.
